Magic and Science
by ThisWasOnceAnActiveAccount
Summary: Whoever said that there's such a thing as definite in a world full of chances and endless possibilities? A series of unrelated drabbles featuring the potential relationships between the Woman of Science and the God of Mischief. Chapter 3: He couldn't have picked a better time to visit Jane Foster. /crack-ish/
1. Anonymity

As promised, a multi-chaptered fic from me in this fandom :D However, this isn't exactly what I was talking about in my one-shot. **Please read:** This fic is going to be a series of _unrelated _drabbles featuring Loki and Jane's relationships through various prompts I received in our forum :D They may be canon, AU or maybe even crack. Just wanted to explain so you guys won't be confused :D I hope you enjoy! (Oh! And rating may vary depending on the drabble!)

Summary: Jane contemplates how she got interested with astronomy in the first place. (Post-Avengers)  
**  
**Prompt: Anonymity

Disclaimer: If only. LOL

**Chapter 1: Anonymity**

It had been a fairly average day for Jane Foster: drinking three cups of coffee, going through her thesis, defending it against SHIELD scientists, conducting various experiments with highly radioactive gadgets, fighting with Coulson and trying to keep her temper with Fury.

Yup, a fairly average day indeed.

That _was_ until Darcy asked a question that really made her think, making her deviate from her usual routine.

"_Why did you take up Astrophysics anyway?"_

For a moment, Jane had been so sure of what to answer—till she opened her mouth to speak. It was odd. After all, it was a question that she was sure to answer easily, it was a question that had made her who she was today, it was a question that made it the reason why she had met Thor and was currently performing tests in SHIELD.

But she came up blank, and she didn't know why.

She had left the lab only a few minutes ago to take a break (which was rare, Darcy and Eric had given her strange looks); because not being able to answer the question had _really_ bothered her and thinking about it made her head ache.

And that was a first.

The view was fantastic from the terrace, and one can truly admire the sunset from up there—however, Jane couldn't get herself to concentrate on the beautiful sight. The cool November wind gently caressed her face and made her brown locks tangle against the wind, a faint smile forming on her lips. She had almost forgotten the last time she went up here, appreciating the stars and thinking about what if's and the many possibilities of how the world was made.

The memory made her feel nostalgic—it felt like it happened years ago when in fact it only happened a few months back. And this time, she wasn't going up here to admire the view nor to relax.

She went closer to the railings and placed her hands over the cool bar, looking past twilight to dig up her memories from far before, hating the feeling of not being able to answer something.

Absolutely _this_ something.

How could she not remember something as important as this? Something that defined who she was now? Something that gave her a purpose in life?

It was unacceptable and humiliating.

She gripped the railings harder, her eyes glaring at the sun and her lips set in a straight line—before she chuckled and shook her head, sighing. Forcing herself to remember won't really do her any good, absolutely when the answer doesn't want to show itself. Like they say, a lost object only shows itself once you're done searching for it—it will eventually show up.

No matter how eager and determined you are to find that missing object.

"Green."

Jane's eyes widened and turned her head only to see Eric heading her way, two cups in his hand. He gave her a warm smile and she returned it with an amused one, brushing her messy hair back.

"You scared me for a moment there, and….green?" she replied with a raised brow, her arms crossed as she warmed herself up before grabbing a cup from Eric—which was surprisingly not coffee but hot chocolate.

Eric didn't say anything till he settled beside her, taking a long sip as he looked at the view, yet his eyes looked past it, thinking of something deep. Jane on the other hand, waited patiently for his answer, her fingers drumming against the cup.

"That was always what you answered when you were asked the question why you wanted to be an Astrophysicist—at least, back when you were younger…before the accident."

Jane's mouth dropped and her hand unconsciously made its way up her forehead, brushing an almost invisible scar before her hair line, making her lick her lips. "Green." She repeated and looked back at the sky, which was now the shades of purple, pink and orange, the colors mixing beautifully.

And then a sudden flashback of stunning emerald colored eyes flashed before her, making her stagger and take a step back, gasping. She heard Eric ask her if she was okay but she ignored him, hardly feeling his hands behind her back to support her as she held on to that memory, gripping on it hard.

Yes, it was a boy…a boy older than her by a few years. A boy with those striking eyes, she didn't know who he was but she was certain of one thing.

He was the one that introduced her to astronomy; he was the one that made her love the stars and constellations.

A faceless man, a blank name- such irony that an anonymous boy had given her the purpose she had in life.

OoOoO

For Anonymity, there's going to be a second chapter for this, though I won't post it yet (I plan to post it as the last chapter actually, to explain Loki's side :) ). Reviews would be lovely~

**Next Prompt:** Shower


	2. Shower

Presenting you the second chapter of this drabble-fest! I actually finished this together with the first chapter but I didn't want to post it till I finished drawing the image for this fic (the one above. LOL. It's kinda motivating to do a fanart when there's some kind of cover for it) but well, I couldn't finish it on time. So sorry for the delay! Also, I plan to post every Monday (in my time- though it may vary depending on what country you live in XD)

Anyway, thanks much for the reviews and alerts! ;u; much appreciated! And thanks so much to my beta Matsukanishi09 and Kemi-chii!

**Summary: **Jane wonders why women are interested with Loki Odinson—only to find out in a rather…fortunate way. /AU/

**Prompt: **Shower

**Disclaimer:** Well, you know the drill. XD

**Chapter 2: Shower**

OoOoO

It had been a busy day at Norse Industries. But today, busy had been taken to a whole new level.

_Hell._

Jane couldn't believe all the things that happened to her today—and to top it all off, she wasn't even supposed to be experiencing this! After all, she was one of the astrophysicists in this company, so why in the world was she doing all this secretary work?

She grunted. This was all Dracy's fault! If only that woman hadn't blackmailed her, she wouldn't be in _her_ position! And to think today was the most demanding day at work since both Stark and Banner were coming in for a meeting about the collaboration of their companies—the place was literally a mess.

But that wasn't the worst of it all.

"I told you I didn't want cream in my coffee."

It was _him._

Jane ground her teeth together and tried her best not to spout curses at Darcy's boss—Loki Odinson—or better yet, mister one-hell-of-a-demanding-and-sadistic jerk. She can hardly believe she was working under him! She can hardly believe that Darcy's infamous anger can handle him! But she had heard Darcy always say how charming her boss was—which she could say was a complete and total lie.

Yup, a lie to at least convince her to say yes. If only Darcy wasn't her best (only) friend— and well, added the fact that she blackmailed her that she'd send her embarrassing picture when she got drunk all over the company, she wouldn't have yielded.

But Darcy was too good and cunning.

Damn it.

Jane licked her lips and got out of the office, afraid that if she spoke, Darcy might lose her job.

As well as her own.

Once she was out, she grunted and stomped her foot, happy for once that the floor was a complete chaos- making it easy for her to lash out. And also added the _convenient _fact that Loki's office was soundproof.

Jane quickly made her way to her desk to place the coffee down, thinking that it was better to drink it instead of throwing it away (this was the third cup, after all). She brushed her hair back and rested for a minute, placing a hand down the desk and putting her weight there, sighing.

But that peace was soon disrupted when someone tapped her on the back, making her scowl.

Another thing Jane totally loathed about being Loki's secretary for a day.

"Hey, is Loki Odinson free?"

The _women._

She didn't know why so many women were attracted to that cold man; all he does was shun them away anyway.

Like this one.

She mustered a smile and faced the woman—though, she was a bit taken back with the simple beauty the woman had—she repeated those same words Loki told her to tell them:

"Sorry, he's on a meeting. Next time would be better."

They scowl for a while, then complain or force themselves to meet with him.

"Even for Mr. Stark?"

"Sir Odinson specifically sa—excuse me?"

Or not. At least, not _this_ one.

Jane had to use all her will not to gape at the red-headed woman, trying her best to think of an appropriate reply, her heart racing.

Crap! Tony Stark—_the_ Tony Stark was already in here? _On time? _What had she done for the gods to hate her this much?

Once she had composed herself, he gave the woman a faint smile, hoping her anxiety wasn't showing. "Let me call Sir Odinson, then. May I get your name?" The woman smiled in return, stretching her arms out for a shake. "Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's secretary." Jane smiled and took her hand, glad that she wasn't the type to lash out or criticize easily.

"I'll be right back."

Jane quickly made her way to Loki's office without knocking, ready to tell him that Tony Stark was already here—

When she was greeted with an empty room.

She furrowed her brows, slowly entering the office and closing the door softly behind her back, confused. Where could he have gone? Her desk was just up in front so it was impossible for her to miss him if ever he had gone out.

And that's when she heard the soft splattering of water.

She wondered at first, then her eyes widened at the realization. But before she could have escaped, Jane heard the sound stop, followed by the squeak of the door.

And there was Loki Odinson- _half naked_. He was dripping wet from his shower, drying his hair without much of a care in the world. He had a towel secured around his waist, yet it was placed _very low_, giving her a nice view of his hip lines. Her eyes then slowly trailed up to his chest—_very, very nice chest_–and followed a droplet of water slithering its way from his collar bone, down to his chest, down to his firm abs and then his navel before it disappeared right underneath his towel.

And then he saw her.

Jane's heart stopped.

OoOoO

Jane Foster had always wondered why women are interested with the cold and sadistic Loki Odinson.

And now, she knew why.

OoOoO

Hope to hear your thoughts!

**Next Prompt:** Alcohol-Induced


	3. AlcoholInduced

So sorry for the long delay guys! Hell month just ended and my editor kinda forgot to give this back to me three weeks back- but hey, I still posted on a Monday, right? LOL, anyway. This is a bit crack-ish compared to the other two. I hope my humor doesn't fail me.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! They're much appreciated! :D And thank you to my dear beta, Matsukanishi09 :D

**Summary: **He couldn't have picked a better time to visit Jane Foster. /crack-ish/

**Prompt: **Alcohol-Induced

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, minus the story and the way the characters act.

OoOoO

Loki had always thought of Midgardians as primitive little creatures who were very easy to manipulate when the right strings were pulled.

But he never thought that they can also be…

Barbaric.

At least, this is what he had come to realize when he decided to pay the earthling that enamored his brother's heart a short visit. Never had he thought that he would catch in a rather…unfortunate time.

"HA! Look Eric! Look! The size of this man's horns—OH! Who do you plan to poke with that you big lump of beef? Who? Oh god! Darcy look! Isn't this the _worst_ hat you've ever seen? Isn't it?!" he heard the human continue to shout with glee, watching her as she laughed so hard to the point where she slowly lost her breath, making him want to roll his eyes.

However, he stood completely still, watching the Midgardian with little amusement. He saw two of her companions try to stop her from possibly killing herself with laughter, which he could swear was possible with the state she was in. But he can also see the fear from their eyes as both gave him wary glances from time to time, the other female Midgardian possibly whispering curses on Jane Foster's ear.

Which didn't really help the poor state of the woman. What had they done to her? Had they given her some kind of medical herb that caused her little brain to malfunction? The latter was possible, although he could see that her companions had the same drink as she, so that couldn't be it.

And then it clicked.

The drink.

Was it some sort of ale? Or maybe it was the Midgarian substitute.

His eyes narrowed before slowly approaching the three, making two of them stop from breathing (Jane Foster dimply didn't care, after all). One of them, the old man, shuffled from his seat and slowly stood up, licking his lips in anxiety.

Loki raised a brow. _Interesting._

"Sir. I am so sorry if our companion offended you—y-you see, she's drunk and she's not in the right state—"

"Drunk?" he inquired, looking back at Jane Foster, his eyes narrowing. Such little alcohol tolerance this human had; or was it because their ale was much strong?

He took another step forward before the man can manage to utter a reply. He could see that both of Jane Foster's companions were starting to pale, making him smirk.

Fear him, that's right— for he was the almighty Loki, the God of Mischief and the Heir to Jotunheim.

The god whom of which is very curious about the taste of this their Midgardian form of ale.

And the moment he was close enough, he gracefully lifted an arm to grab the glass' handle, his fingers touching the cold tip—

And that was when all seven hells broke loose.

He didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew, the woman—Jane Foster—was already on top of him, _growling. _

Well, this was definitely not what he expected.

He felt her grab his collar and pull him up, seeing her eyes glare daggers at him as she spouted some nonsense about her theories, a man named Coulson, Fury, and stealing—and he was sure there was a tiny bit about Thor somewhere along those lines but he couldn't tell, her words were far too attached and slurred for his hearing.

Even for a _god_ like him.

Providentially, though, even before he could unleash his powers, the two caught her arms and hauled her up, muttering apologies as they tried to keep the insane woman down, both of them looking flustered and anxious.

"She— isn't usually like this." The other woman managed to say, grunting as Jane Foster continued to rage against her grasps.

He said nothing, though; gradually getting up, and looked as if nothing happened as he dusted tiny particles of dirt off his wardrobe, his face a mask of deceit. And that's when he heard the hasty footsteps, the soft whispers and the ring of a bell.

When he looked up, they were gone.

Loki quirked a brow, he still didn't say anything nor did he betray any kind of emotion, though. He slowly turned around and made his way towards one of the high stools of the place and went to sit on it, calling on the man-servant, his hands folded on the table.

"Give me one that they had."

And finally, after he got his drink and having a sip, he smirked. Maybe he understood why Thor had been so infatuated in the first place.

And that was when he decided that he couldn't have picked a better time to visit Jane Foster.

OoOoO

So, this will be the last instalment of M and S. I know it's pretty short but thanks so much for reading, guys!


End file.
